


Sex and the Extragalactic Scientist

by caffeinatedmusing



Series: The Science of Love and Miracles [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmusing/pseuds/caffeinatedmusing
Summary: A pathfinders work is never done. So, Sara and Suvi have to enjoy those moments they do get.





	Sex and the Extragalactic Scientist

Suvi woke and stretched. Ryder’s bed was far roomier than the bunks in the crew quarters. Turning, she propped up on her elbow and watched her lover sleep. Sara’s lashes and cheekbone were softly highlighted by the rooms ambient lighting. Unable to resist, Suvi stroked her fingers over the curve of that cheekbone, remembering the lovely flush their earlier lovemaking had brought to them. 

“Hey.” Sara stirred and woke.

“Hey, yourself.” Suvi smiled and leaned in to kiss those lips.

“Is it time to get up yet?”

“No. We have another hour before you need to be on the bridge.”

“An hour, hmm?” Sara grinned and stretched, doing all kinds of interesting things to her muscles. “We better make the most of that.”

“I just was thinking that.” Suvi, sudden and coy, ran a thumb across one of Sara’s nipples before rising to straddle the other woman, “I think I need to know how many orgasms we can have in an hour. You know, for science.” 

She leaned in to kiss her lover, who was already reaching for her, laughing, eyes gleaming with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I didn't love ME:A. If you've played as many Bioware games as I have..all I could see was all the stuff they recycled from their previous games to save time and money (which, ok, they were/are having massive internal problems and no company is going to put out their best work under those circumstances, but still...). That being said, I romanced Suvi on my first playthru and I think she'll be the ME:A romance I keep replaying. Pretty, adorkable, brilliant, and tooth rottingly sweet. I went with a generic fRyder for this for more universal appeal. I don't know how much more I'll write for these two because I'm already working on 3 other fic ideas, all for different fandoms so...please be patient. And thanks for reading. : )


End file.
